Sur les ondes
by Thumette
Summary: Crackfic! Modern AU! Les Grands bâtards d'Aegon IV montent une émission radio à Deux heures du matin. On peut imaginer la suite...
1. Vous êtes bien sur RadioBlackfyre

Alors, alerte grosse crackfic. Le scénario: une émission de radio à deux heures du matins. Personnages OOCisés et débilifiés (surtout le pauvre Daemon, j'ai honte je sais!)

* * *

BBS : Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Bienvenue sur WesterosiNews, l'émission radio qui met le feu à la glace !

GS : Pfff !

BBS : Quoi pfff ?

GS : C'est nul comme présentation !

C1 : Et puis pourquoi WesterosiNews ? On n'est pas le journal de 20 heures !

BBS : Hé ! Il fallait bien trouver un titre non ?

C1 : En plus t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il ne faut pas accueillir les gens en leur disant bonsoir, mais bonne nuit !

PS : Déjà qu'on ne sait même pas quoi faire comme genre d'émission…

BBS : Attend, ça va venir. On a dit qu'on déciderait sur le tas.

PS : On pourrait faire un JT justement.

C2 : Oui, avec analyse psycho-politique des évènements.

W&W : Et un meurtre par émission.

C1 : Un feuilleton sur Dexter alors !

BBS : Pas mal, pas mal… On pourrait faire une émission scientifique sinon… un reportage sur les méfaits de l'obésité… Ou sur la reproduction des baleines.

PS : Quoi, des baleines ? Pourquoi des baleines ?

BBS : On peut faire les carpes sinon.

C1 : Pourquoi pas un truc musical ?

BBS : Ou une émission culinaire ?

C2 : Un coaching fitness !

W&W : A deux heures du matin ?

C2 : Il n'y a pas d'heure pour vivre sainement !

C1 : Arrêtez, ça fait émission bouche-trou tout ça.

W&W : On est une émission bouche trou, on passe à deux heures du matin

BBS : Allons, ne soyons pas pessimistes ! Je vous jure que d'ici peu, nous serons tellement célèbres que les gens se lèveront au milieu de la nuit pour venir nous écouter !

GS : Euh, rêve pas trop non plus.

C2 : Et si on faisait des questions-réponses jardinage ?

BBS : Parfait ! Brynden pourrait être le rédacteur en chef !

W&W : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici…

BBS : Tu as été embauché sous contrat !

C1 : Sans blague ? Comment tu t'es fait avoir ?

W&W : J'ai signé sans regarder. Daeron m'a fait croire que c'était une donation Greenpeace.

C2 : Oh le fourbe !

BBS : Hehehe !

GS : Je ne sais pas trop s'il faut en rire ou en pleurer…

C2 : Tiens, t'es pas mort toi ?

C1 : Il comptait les pégases.

C2 : Les pégases ?

C1 : Ou les moutons si tu préfères.

GS : SMD !

BBS : Aegor ! Des enfants peuvent t'entendre !

W&W : Les enfants n'écoutent pas la radio à deux heures du matin. Ils matent du porno à la télé.

C1 : Quel négativisme !

PS : Non, pas le jeudi soir.

C2 : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

PS : On ne passe jamais de porno le jeudi soir, parce qu'on a des pics d'audience le vendredi et que ça permet de chauffer l'audience.

GS : D'où tu connais l'industrie du porno ?

PS : Bah, je suis actrice.

GS : Quoi ?

PS : Hé, tu débarques d'où ?

C2 : Est-ce que vous avez conscience du fait que nous sommes en direct ?

W&W : Oui, je suis en train de compter le nombre de phrases compromettantes qui saliront à jamais mon nom.

BBS : Tu as raison, et c'est pourquoi, je propose de distribuer des noms de code pour l'émission !

GS : Ah, non, ça ne va pas recommencer !

BBS : Tchut !

BBS : C'est moi qui décide !

BBS : Je serai BBS, Big Black Sword

C1 : Arrête de rire Gwyness, tu créé des grésillements dans le micro.

BBS : Toi, Aegor, tu seras GoldenSkull

GS : Je le savais…

BBS : Toi, Brynden, tu seras Weed&Wood

W&W : Comment suis-je sensé prendre ça ?

BBS : Mya sera Corbeau 1

PS : Et moi ?

BBS : PS, PornoStar

C2 : Je sens que ça vient…

BBS : Gwyness…

CS : Pitié…

BBS : …Corbeau 2

C2 : Ouf !

GS : Bon, ça va. Je pense qu'on s'est assez donnés en spectacle pour ce soir, on va pouvoir rentrer...

C1 : Hé, ça ne fait que cinq minutes que l'émission dure !

PS : Et si on renommait l'émission : enfermons tous les grands bâtards dans une pièce et regardons ce qui se passe ?

BBS : Bonne idée. Et en plus, on pourrait rajouter un enjeu, comme dans Secret Story. Découvrez le secret des autres pour gagner !

BBS : Allez, tout le monde pense à un secret !

W&W : C'est bon.

W&W : Mon secret : je me suis fait honteusement arnaquer par mon grand frère qui a signé un abject partenariat avec les Feunoyr, sous prétexte de me pousser à me faire plus d'amis, mais dans le véritable but de m'humilier publiquement.

BBS : Mais non, t'étais pas sensé le dire !

C1 : Tu t'es auto-éliminé !

W&W : Oh mon Dieu ! Quel idiot ! Bon bah dommage, je sors de l'émission.

BBS : Tut, tut ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

C1 : Moi j'ai signé volontairement !

C2 : Sans blague ?

C1 : Bah oui, je suis fauchée, alors un job qui tombe du ciel, tu crois quand même pas que j'aillais le refuser !

BBS : Bienvenue en tout cas dans l'équipe. Nous vous accueillons à bras ouverts quels que soient vos origines et vos motivations !

C1 : euh…merci.

GS : Il parle que pour lui, hein !

C2 : J'espère, parce que moi je n'accueille pas un Bracken à bras ouverts !

BBS : Tut, tut, l'usage des noms de famille est prohibé !

BBS : Utilisez vos noms de code !

GS : J'en ai marre !

BBS : Et toi PS ?

PS : Moi je suis ici volontairement pour soutenir mes chers frères et sœurs !

BBS : Ma-gni-fi-que !

BBS : GS, un petit mot ?

GS : Merde.

BBS : Voilà, et d'où venez-vous ?

GS : Merde.

PS : Il est lié à BBS par un contrat à vie, donc il s'est retrouvé là lui aussi !

W&W : Sans blague ?

W&W : Bwahaha !

C1 : Mais, et toi ? Comment tu t'es fait enrôler ?

C2 : Moi ? Je me suis aussi fait arnaquer… par Daenerys seulement !

W&W : Daeron, Daenerys… ça sent le complot…

C2 : Je propose que nous préparions immédiatement une contre-attaque, petit frère !

W&W : Notre revanche sera terrible...

C1 : Au fait, on gagne combien par émission ?

C2 : Aucune idée ! Weed&Wood ?

BBS : Ah, bah c'est bien, je vois que vous commencez enfin à intégrer vos noms de code !

W&W : Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

BBS : C'est GS qui s'occupe de la trésorerie.

C1 : GS, vraiment ?

PS : Bah oui, s'il est Golden, c'est pour une raison !

GS : C'est surtout parce que tu n'as jamais été fichu de calculer un budget !

BBS : Hé ! J'étais le meilleur en additions à l'école primaire !

C1 : Alors, nos salaires, c'est quoi ?

GS : Attend je cherche.

GS : C'est pas ça, c'est pas ça non plus… Attend… C'est quoi ça ? « Relevé de compte et chiffre d'affaire de la Compagnie dorée pour le mois de mars », qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ?

C2 : C'est pratique des papiers bien rangés…

GS : « Montant des travaux de rénovation du siège local à Myr », non… la carte de vœux de l'Archonte de Tyrosh… J'ai le bulletin du deuxième trimestre de Haegon, il a eu 4 en mathématiques, on devrait peut-être faire quelque chose ?

BBS : Il est dans sa phase de rejet de l'autorité parentale et d'affirmation de soi, c'est normal, ça lui passera.

GS : Tu ne voudrais quand même pas lui dire un mot ?

BBS : Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, tout va bien. Il doit juste faire le deuil de ses _imagos parentales_. C'est une étape nécessaire à son développement.

GS : Je dis ça, j'dis rien…

C2 : Et ça c'est quoi ?

PS : Un cours de biologie ? Un schéma de patate ?

GS : Pas touche !

W&W : Non ! C'est toi qui l'as dessiné ?

C2 : Ahaha !

GS : Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est Aenys qui l'a fait !

C1 : Et tu gardes son dessin avec toi ?

PS : T'es chou quand tu rougis.

C2 : Montre, montre, je veux voir !

W&W : Ahaha ! Il dessine trop bien !

C1 : Aussi bien que son père !

BBS : Quoi ?

GS : Te fatigue pas Daemon, ils ont vu le logo de la chaine…

PS : Non mais, on peut voir ça comme un genre d'art abstrait

GS : Hé ho, il n'a que cinq ans quand même

C2 : Bon bah ça va, il a une marge de progression alors.

W&W : Et ça c'est quoi ?

GS : La courbe de croissance des exportations de teinture verte tyroshi, ne touche pas !

C1 : Mais quel merdier ce sac, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ta teinture ! On veut des chiffres concrets nous ! Combien est-ce qu'on gagne à faire les guignols devant le micro !

BBS : On n'est pas obligés de faire les guignols aussi, c'est vous qui y mettez de la mauvaise volonté !

PS : Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

BBS : Il y a que je me décarcasse pour vous tous depuis le début, mais que personne ne semble apprécier mes efforts !

W&W : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ?

C2 : T'inquiète, il boude juste parce qu'on a dit que son logo était moche.

BBS : Je ne boude pas, j'aimerai juste une fois dans ma vie obtenir un peu de reconnaissance !

GS : J'ai !

BBS : …

GS : Bah quoi ?

C1 : Alors ! Combien ?

GS : Euh… dix dragons l'heure.

C1 : Quoi ?

W&W : Haha

C1 : On est en train de faire tout ce cirque pour dix dragons l'heure ?

PS : C'est de la grosse merde !

GS : Mais qui a négocié avec la chaine ?

BBS : Si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'aviez qu'à le faire vous-mêmes !

C1 : C'est dingue !

C1 : Tellement dingue que je ne trouve pas les mots !

C1 : Dis quelque chose toi !

W&W : Ah mais moi je m'en fous, je suis là pour me faire des amis.

C2 : Mais quel merdier ! Daenerys va m'entendre ! Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me faire ça !

BBS : Cessez de bouder ! C'est pour votre bien à tous les deux !

C2 : Pardon ?

W&W : Ah, donc effectivement c'est bien un complot !

C2 : La machination des trois D !

BBS : Mais enfin, il faut être raisonnable Brynden ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie enfermé tout seul dans une cave avec un cadavre animé, un cerf géant et quelques volatiles.

W&W : Mais c'est quoi ces bêtises ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ce que je fais durant mon temps libre ?

C2 : Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ?

W&W : En plus je ne suis pas tout seul, je vis en coloc avec Feuille je vous rappelle.

BBS : Une créature fallacieuse, probablement née de ta tendance à abuser des psychotropes en tout genre !

W&W : Quoi ?

C2 : Hého ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

BBS : Mais j'ai fait saisir tout ton stock, et je m'en vais te délivrer de cette addiction.

W&W : Non, mais je nage en plein délire là !

GS : Bon bah, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi du coup, je suis quoi ici ? Un gentil coach de remise en forme pour mon frérot narcomane ?

W&W : Oh, toi ça va hein !

C2 : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait daigner me répondre !

C1 : Aha ! D'après le contrat, nous pouvons prétendre à être payés en monnaie Tyroshi ! Donc avec le taux de change actuel cela ne fera plus 10 écus, mais 12,768… Il me faudrait une calculette pour être plus précise…

GS : Allez, c'est parti ! Le meilleur remède aux addictions est l'exercice physique. Donc, tu me feras un jogging nocturne après chaque émission pour ne pas marquer de rupture trop brutale avec ton rythme de vie. Après, on fera de la marche en pleine nature, avec un peu de rafting !

W&W : Ferme-là sinon tu t'en prends une !

GS : C'est bien Brynden, il faut extérioriser ! La colère est une étape indispensable à une pleine réalisation psychique !

PS : Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés de programme ! Voici devant vous l'expérience en temps réel d'une thérapie familiale accompagnée de réhabilitation sociale ! Notre expert Daemon Feunoyr parviendra-t-il à restaurer l'harmonie dans cette famille chaotique ? Ecoutons la suite des évènements.

BBS : Aegor, lâche le cou de Brynden s'il te plait.

GS : C'est lui qui a commencé.

PS : Sortie de crise réussie pour notre psychologue expert, puisque les deux spécimens agressifs viennent de ranger leurs armes blanches. Belle gestion, réalisée à l'aide d'un vocabulaire bien choisi !

C2 : Bon, famille de tarés, je renonce à comprendre !

PS : Mais l'heure tourne chers auditeurs et le moment de vous quitter approche à grands pas. Il est temps d'abréger. Un petit mot pour terminer ?

BBS : Ce fut une rencontre riche en émotions. Je pense que tout le monde a pu se dire bien des choses, et relâcher un peu son nœud émotionnel interne.

C1 : Je confirme, on nous a arnaqués de 2,77 écus !

GS : Les réunions parents-professeurs, c'est demain. Il faut que tu ailles voir le prof de math de Haegon.

BBS : Demain ? Non, pas possible, tu ne peux pas y aller toi plutôt ?

GS : …ok

C2 : …

GS : Quoi ?

C2 : Rien.

GS : Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

C2 : Tonton Aegor il est bien gentil, tonton Aegor il va aux réunions parent-profs !

W&W : Quel papa poule ce tonton Aegor !

GS : Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

W&W : Tu sais, je n'ai plus beaucoup de dignité à perdre après ce soir, donc tout ceci ne m'impressionne pas beaucoup.

C2 : Par contre, toi, tu sembles mener une double vie, yek, yek, yek !

PS : C'était l'équipe de RadioBlackfyre, merci de nous avoir suivis ! Bonne nuit à tous !


	2. L'attaque du lapin-mutant

Bon, désolé, mais ça ne s'arrange pas. De la maltraitance animale en plus dans ce nouveau chapitre. Sorry.

* * *

BBS : Attention, un deux trois et action !

GS : Haha, mauvais timing.

C2 : Quoi, ça n'a pas encore commencé ?

PS : Bah non, l'ampoule rouge ne brille pas.

BBS : Hé ho, j'ai dit action !

C1 : Tu t'es cru au cinéma mec ?

BBS : Les pendules sont retardées ou quoi ?

GS : Ou bien la chaine, dans sa grande sagacité, a décidé de ne plus nous diffuser pour éviter d'entacher davantage son image !

C1 : Après une seule heure d'émission, ce serait un record !

W&W : Mais non, je crois que ça enregistre, la bobine tourne.

PS : L'ampoule est peut-être grillée ?

GS : Ou alors c'est un faux contact.

BBS : Attendez, je vais voir.

GS : Fais gaffe, je suis pas sûr que la table soit faite pour ça.

C1 : Ca y est, j'ai peur.

W&W : Pourquoi ? S'il meurt, on sera dispensé d'émission.

BBS : SA MERE LA PUTE A FRANGE !

GS : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?

BBS : La… la… bas

PS : Tu t'es pris un coup de jus ?

C1 : Mais c'est quoi ce matériel tout pourri ?

C2 : La chaine s'appelle RadioBlackfyre, d'autres questions stupides ?

BBS : Le… la chose, là bas ?

W&W : Quoi la chose ?

GS : Non mais tu débloque ou quoi ? Ça va pas d'hurler des insanités comme ça ? Et puis descend de cette table d'abord, tu vas abimer les micros !

BBS : Mais je l'ai vue, dans le sac là, des oreilles démentielles, des grands yeux sournois, et elle a clignoté en _bleu_ !

GS : Mais de quel sac tu parles ? Ah, le truc là, attend…

C2 : Non, attention tu vas lui faire p…

? : SQUIIIIIIIIIZZZZ !

GS : AH, PUTAIN !

C1 : C'EST QUOI CE TRUC !

C2 : ROXY !

BBS : LE MONSTRE !

C2 : Non, mais vous êtes marteaux ! Vous lui avez fait peur, il se cache sous la table maintenant !

W&W : Pauvre bête, vous l'avez terrorisée ?

PS : Ca va Daemon, ce n'est qu'un petit lapin inoffensif.

BBS : Il a fait des étincelles bleues je vous dis !

GS : Bon, ça suffit, descend de ta table, et toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici, mais tu vas finir en civet !

PS : Euh, dites, votre lapin commence à ronger les câbles.

C2 : Bas les pattes sales brutes. Roxy chéri, viens ici !

W&W : Attend, je vais le chercher !

PS : Non, ne vas pas sous la table… Daemon, descend tout de suite !

BBS : Non, cette abomination me menace par en bas !

W&W : Coucou mon chéri, papa viens te chercher !

PS : Si la table s'écroule, on a deux personnes en danger de mort !

GS : C'est pas le but de l'émission ?

C1 : Arrête de faire vibrer le micro !

W&W : C'est pas de ma faute, il y a trop de câbles !

PS : Bon tu sors de là, oui ?

C2 : Oh, Roxy, mon amour, tout va bien, c'est fini ! Maman est là.

W&W : Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi…

C1 : Pathétique !

PS : J'allais le dire !

GS : Bon, et toi, tu as fini de te donner en spectacle ! Descend tout de suite de là !

BBS : Mais je…

GS : Tout de suite !

BBS : OK

BBS : Et gardez ce truc loin de moi !

W&W : T'en fais pas, on est mieux là tous les deux, hein mon titou ? Oui, doucement…

C2 : Regarde comme ses petites pattes tremblent… Mon pauvre Roxychou !

PS : Et puis ce nom idiot en plus !

C1 : Et l'ampoule ?

BBS : Grillée ! Mais je crois que ça enregistre ! On est en direct !

GS : Et bien, c'est une réussite, je crois qu'on a battu des records !

PS : En grillage de neurones, c'est sûr !

W&W : Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi… quoi ?

PS : Rien.

C1 : On va peut-être pouvoir commencer avant d'être tous réduis au même stade que Brynden. La débilité de l'air ambiant doit affecter lentement nos cerveaux.

BBS : Oui, on a dit qu'on ferait du coaching familial aujourd'hui avec nos chers auditeurs ! D'ailleurs, l'usage de nos noms de code est toujours en vigueur je vous rappelle !

C1 : Du coaching familial ? Parce qu'on est un modèle d'harmonie à partager ?

BBS : Ecoute, on l'a fait la dernière fois et on a battu des records d'audience.

C2 : On a eu dix auditeurs.

BBS : On a quand même battu des records d'audience.

PS : Et du coup, la chaine nous relance, quelle pitié !

BBS : On peut lancer les questions réponses ?

C1 : Tu crois encore que des gens vont nous appeler après tout ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre ?

BBS : Bon, on peut commencer ?

GS : Non, on ne peut pas. J'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi certains individus se permettent d'amener des bestioles grotesques.

BBS : Ouais, et qui font des étincelles bleues !

C1 : Ah non, mais ça ne va pas recommencer !

PS : On va dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'étincelles bleus Daemon, pardon, BBS, et que c'est à titre purement exceptionnel.

W&W : …

C2 : …

PS : Ça ne se reproduira plus !

PS : Hum, hum !

W&W : Ah, oui, bien sûr !

C2 : Juré !

GS : Ah non, là c'est trop facile ! A ce compte-là, moi aussi je ramène mon éléphant à titre exceptionnel la prochaine fois !

PS : Parce que tu as un éléphant ?

GS : Bah oui, pourquoi ?

BBS : Bien, mesdames et messieurs, chers auditeurs, bonsoir.

C2 : Bonne nuit !

BBS : Nous lançons notre grand programme spécial de ce soir, _Nœuds émotionnels et blessures intimes, comment retrouver la paix et l'harmonie au sein de votre cocon familial._ N'hésitez pas à nous adresser toutes les questions qui vous tourmentent, nos experts sauront y répondre !

W&W : Et puis ce titre stupide aussi !

C2 : Chut ! Tu vas le vexer !

C1 : D'ailleurs, il sort d'où ce lapin ?

C2 : Je l'ai ramené du labo.

PS : C'est un lapin-cobaye ?

BBS : Quelle horreur !

C2 : Mais pas du tout, il est très bien avec nous. Passe le moi Brynden. Outi-pouti, gouzou-gouzou !

W&W : On n'allait pas le laisser tout seul au labo pour le week-end tout de même !

PS : On ?

C1 : Qu'est-ce que tu fous au labo de Gwenys ?

C2 : Bah, on l'a embauché comme consultant.

BBS : AAAHHHH !

GS : Quoi encore ?

BBS : Le… le lapin, il a recommencé !

PS : Quoi recommencé ?

BBS : Les étincelles !

C1 : Mais c'est pas vrai !

GS : Au nom du ciel, Daemon, ce n'est qu'un _lapin_ !

PS : Franchement, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu avais la phobie des lapins, les deux zigotos auraient évité d'en ramener un.

PS : Est-ce que par pitié, vous pourriez arrêter de le tripoter ?

PS : Hého ?

W&W : Quoi ?

PS : C'est assez vexant je dois dire !

W&W : Quoi, quoi, quoi, et quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ! C'est quand même incroyable tout ça ! Quoique je fasse, personne n'est jamais content !

PS : C'est juste que... Oh, et puis tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, retourne caresser Roxychou !

W&W : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es jalouse du lapin, c'est ça ?

PS : Sans être particulièrement jalouse, tu pourrais éviter de le dorloter de façon obscène comme ça devant moi !

W&W : Mais c'est totalement délirant ! Ce n'est même pas une lapine en plus !

PS : Et alors, ça n'empêche rien !

DRING !

BBS : Ah, notre premier auditeur !

C1 : Et bien, décroche !

BBS : Oui, bonjour, vous êtes bien sur RadioBlackfyre, j'écoute.

? : Oui, bonjour, je m'appelle Cercei Lan…

BBS : Tut, tut, je vous arrête tout de suite madame, afin de préserver votre anonymat, nous allons vous attribuer tout de suite un nom de code, vite, des idées !

C1 : Lapin bleu !

BBS : Vendu !

LB : Euh, oui, donc je vous appelle pour vous soumettre un cas particulier, assez difficile je dois dire…

BBS : Ne vous inquiétez pas cher LB, nos experts sauront venir à bout de votre problème.

LB : Alors, tout d'abord vous devez savoir que j'ai, j'ai… eu des enfants avec mon frère jumeau.

PS : Ah, mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas madame, nous on en a ici qui s'apprêtent à en avoir avec un lapin !

W&W : Je ne m'abaisserais même pas à répondre à cette affirmation !

LB : Quoi ?

BBS : Mais fermez-là !

LB : Est-ce une tentative de drague ? Je trouve cela tout à fait déplacé !

W&W : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez !

GS : Ahahaha !

LB : …enfin, on peut s'arranger, (si vous êtes mignon).

GS : Bof. Voire beurk.

C2 : Si, il a une coupe de cheveux à la con, mais ça peut s'arranger.

C1 : On vous envoie une photo ?

BBS : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, c'est un coaching familial, pas une agence matrimoniale !

W&W : Je suis un peu beaucoup d'accord !

C2 : Mais si ça se trouve, cette charmante madame se cherche un charmant mari pur remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie !

LB : En fait…

GS : Dites, c'est normal que l'ampoule clignote ?

BBS : Euh non…

LB : Dites…

PS : Zut, bon au moins l'ampoule marche maintenant.

C2 : Et les néons ont sauté.

GS : Je dois avoir une lampe torche quelque part !

LB : Allo, allo ?

C1 : Euh, le lapin…

GS : Ah oui…

LB : Quoi encore ? Vous devenez vexant maintenant !

PS : Il est carrément bleu maintenant !

BBS : Ahhhhhhh ! C'est un monstre !

PS : Explications ?

W&W : Bah…

C2 : Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous n'avez plus besoin de chercher la lampe torche !

C1 : Ah, on voit ça oui ! Non mais sans blague, espèces de débiles ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce lapin, bande de dégénérés !

C2 : On a un aveu à vous faire !

W&W : En fait, c'est un lapin transgénique.

LP : Transgénique ? Et bien, de mieux en mieux, merci !

PS : Transgénique ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

C1 : J'appelle la société de protection des animaux ! C'est une honte !

GS : Brynden Rivers consultant en génétique ! Et bien, ça donne de beaux résultats ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à foutre que de croiser des lièvres et des vers luisant ?

W&W : On voulait lui implanter le gêne de zombification qui pourrait être à l'origine de l'épidémie de spectres dans le Nord.

BBS : Quoi ? Une épidémie de zombie ?

W&W : Bah, oui, mais l'évènement est tenu secret pour l'instant.

C1 : C'est lui qui débloque ou je deviens folle ?

PS : Et comment tu sais ça ?

W&W : Bah, je suis consultant des Services Secrets des Sept Couronnes.

BBS : Tu vois W&W, je suis persuadé qu'une des raisons à tes problèmes actuels est ta fâcheuse tendance à refuser à t'engager et à prendre tes responsabilités. Tu devrais trouver un emploi fixe, et non donner des conseils à droite et à gauche !

W&W : Ça ne va pas recommencer !

BBS : Réfléchis, à quand remonte cette fâcheuse tendance à hyperboliser les situations du réel en y ajoutant des éléments fantasmés, comme des zombies et des colocataires fictifs, dans le but probable en se donnant un rôle capital de rehausser ton estime de soi ?

LB : Euh dites, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais avant de psychanalyser votre collègue, vous ne pourriez pas vous occuper un peu de moi ?

W&W : Et je suis bien d'accord.

BBS : Tut, tut madame, voyez-vous, dans la vie, il faut savoir se fixer des priorités et une de ces priorités doit être le bien-être de sa famille. Suivez mon conseil, et votre vie familiale sera tout de suite plus harmonieuse.

LB : Mais je…

BBS : Merci madame. Au revoir madame. Alors Brynden ? Plonge dans les tréfonds de ton moi obscur.

GS : Est-ce qu'on peut rajouter son fantasme sur les lapins au compte de ses lubies bizarres ?

LB : Lubies bizarres ! Bande de malotrus ! Je m'en vais !

C2 : D'accord, c'est bien beau tout ça, et moi ? Pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas droit à ma séance de psychanalyse ? Pourquoi personne ne veut me dire ce que je fais ici ?

C1 : Toi ce n'est pas difficile, tu es une dangereuse psychopathe aux goûts sadiques qui aime torturer les animaux sans défense !

C2 : Moi, torturer Roxy, jamais !

Roxy : Squizzz !

C2 : Oh, mon pauvre petit chouchou !

W&W : Ne t'inquiète pas mon titou, personne ne te feras de mal !

GS : Je propose une pétition pour brûler tous les Nerbosc !

PS : Je signe.

C1 : Hé ho !

C2 : Gouzigou !

C1 : …je renie mon nom de famille.

BBS : Mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi ces instincts de violence primaires ! Aegor, je vais t'envoyer en thérapie toi aussi !

W&W : On va rire !

BBS : Je vais tous vous envoyer en thérapie !

PS : C'est sûr qu'après ce soir, on en aura besoin !

C2 : Au fait, c'est moi ou Daemon a envoyé promener un auditeur ?

PS : Ahaha !

C1 : Elle s'appelait comment ?

GS : Lapin bleu.

C1 : Mais non débile, en vrai ?

GS : Je sais plus… Dommage, le pauvre Brynden a perdu sa fiancé.

C2 : Sniff !

GS : Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille de lui… AAHHH ! Il m'a lancé l'erreur génétique ! Attend tu vas voir !

C2 : Roxy, non, pas comme ça !

BBS : On ne se bat pas autour des micros, combien de fois devrais-je le dire ?

GS : La prochaine fois, j'amène mon éléphant, et tu verras !

W&W : Et moi, j'amènerai assez de pigments pour le teindre en fuchsia !

GS : Attend, tu vas voir, je n'ai pas fini !

C1 : Allez courir ailleurs !

W&W : Tralala, et un éléphant rose pour le crâne doré, on se croirait chez My Little Pony !

GS : C'est toi qui le dis Face bicolore ! Tiens, reprend ton lapin !

Roxy : Squizzzzz !

C2 : Roxy !

PS : C'est décidé, je deviens lesbienne, et mes problèmes sont finis.

C1 : Bon, mesdames et messieurs, il est temps de clore l'émission.

C2 : Un petit bilan ?

C1 : Une séance de thérapie familiale mouvementée, avec pour résultat : un lapin bleu traumatisé, un éléphant promis à la teinture rose, une auditrice froissée, un thérapeute en larmes et quelques neurones partis en fumée.

BBS : Bouhouhou, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le monde soit empli de violence ?

C1 : C'était RadioBlackfyre en direct, bonne nuit à tous.

C2 : Et maintenant que Roxy se cache, comment on trouve la sortie ?


End file.
